


Unaccepted

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Easter, M/M, Older Lads, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt rather loosely interpreted: "We accept the love we think we deserve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unaccepted

"That was even better than a chocolate egg." Bodie stretched and relaxed in post-coital contentment. "Cup of tea and a hot cross bun would make it perfect. Any left?"

"Probably need toasting."

The Sunday calm was shattered by a crash from the bathroom.

"Laundry hamper again," Doyle complained as Castor trotted into the bedroom, half enveloped in white cotton. Pollux pounced behind him. "Ahh, look, an Easter gift."

"Dirty underwear. Just how you'd expect those bloody cats to express their love for us. Time they learned to make our morning cuppa instead. Deserve a bit of TLC at our age!"


End file.
